


Daddy's Little Girl

by FloweredHotPants



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, allison is 15, dear god please let me have all the tags, dear satan..., he's not gonna help me with this, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweredHotPants/pseuds/FloweredHotPants
Summary: Or: 5 Times Chris Sneaks into Allison's Room + The 1 Time He Doesn't Have To*remember: proceed with caution and don't read if it's not your thing*





	Daddy's Little Girl

1.

Chris squeezes his hand tighter around his dick and bites back a groan. His eyes are locked on his sleeping daughter’s face. Allison’s face is peaceful, relaxed, her lips slightly parted. He imagines pushing his dick past those plush lips, into the wet heat of her mouth. Speeding up his motions he imagines her moans, the way she would look up at him through her lashes, her fingers rubbing her clit as she blows him, his pleasure turning her on.

His balls tighten, pleasure coiling tight and then releasing through his body as he comes over his stomach and hands.

‘Allison,’ he breathes out softly. There’s no reaction from the girl on the bed.

Chris pulls down his shirt and tucks his dick back into his pants. He takes a moment to collect himself, then gets out of the comfortable chair. He doesn’t feel guilty about his occasional trips to his daughter’s bedroom. Not anymore. Victoria doesn’t know. Allison doesn’t know. So who is he hurting with this?

 

2.

Chris tugs at his dick almost angrily. Victoria was picking fights with him all evening and he’s frustrated. He needs to let it out somehow, and here, in Allison’s room, sitting in this chair, jerking off to their beautiful daughter, he can also get a little bit of private, petty revenge.

He slips his other hand past his dick and massages his balls, rolling them in his hands. _Fuck_. It feels so good. Inhaling deeply, he thinks about how Allison had looked in her bikini when they went to the beach a couple days ago. The small tits, her flat stomach. He remembers the softness of her skin as he rubbed sunscreen on her back and shoulders. In his minds eyes he trails the droplets of water that travelled from her tits all the way down to the top of her bikini bottoms. The wind had picked up in the afternoon, and Allison’s nipples had hardened, enticing little buds barely hidden behind small triangles of cloth.

He groans and jerks up into his hand. Those tight little nipples. They’ll be pink. Like her lips. That’s what he imagines. He licks his lips and imagines sucking them into his mouth. Allison would moan with pleasure. Her fingers would thread into his hair pulling him closer into her chest, urging him to suck harder as she arches up into his touches.

He has to clamp a hand over his mouth as he groans again. The chair protests as he thrusts up into is hand, his ass leaving the chair. He throws his head back, biting on his hand to muffle his scream. And then it’s over. The tension drains out of his muscles and he leans back, staring at the ceiling to catch his breath. He keeps his hand on his dick to lazily squeeze out every drop of come.

‘Daddy?’

Chris jerks up. His heart hammering in his throat, he looks at his daughter, but Allison’s eyes are still closed, her breathing still even. She’s still asleep. Right?

Straightening his clothes, Chris almost runs out of the room.

 

3.

Chris hears Allison’s shower running as he walks up the stairs after a long day of nothing but paperwork. She just came home from gymnastics practice, her cheeks still flushed and her hair in a tight ponytail.

There’s a groan from Allison’s bathroom. Chris’ first instinct is that Allison’s hurt, and he runs up to her bedroom. But at her bedroom door he stops. It’s wide open, and he can clearly hear the groaning echoing out of his daughters bathroom. Those are not groans of pain. Blood already rushing down into his dick, he quietly steps into his daughter’s room, and sees that her bathroom door is open as well.

Allison is lying in the tub. Her legs are spread wide, one dangling over the edge, the other propped against the wall. They look soft and delectable against the harsh white ceramics of the tiles and bathtub. Her head is resting back on a towel. Her eyes are closed. Her mouth is open.

‘Daddy, please. Fuck me.’

The breathy moan is so full of need that Chris almost steps into the bathroom. But no, she can’t have really said that. He must have imagined it. There’s no way he actually heard that.

‘Please, daddy. Harder. Give me your come.’

Chris breathing speeds up as he sees Allison’s arm moving between her leg. Her back arches up and he can now see that her other hand is massaging her tits, tugging at her nipples.

‘Fuck.’

Chris doesn’t know who said it. Maybe it was him. Maybe it was Allison.

He moves his hand to his dick and starts massaging it through his jeans, hoping he won’t come in them like some horny teenager.

Allison’s moaning louder now, her words half-formed and no longer coherent from the pleasure. Her chest is heaving. Both hands between her legs. And then she comes. A cry escapes her lips. Her toes curl in pleasure. She shudders, and then she stills, relaxing back with sigh.

For a moment there is no other sound but patter of the shower against the tub.

With another sigh Allison starts moving. Chris thinks that she’s going for another around, but he almost chokes on his breath at the sight of the purple dildo Allison throws over the side of the tub, onto the bathroom floor. It lies there, wet and obscene, a little longer than his own dick, but about the same width.

 _Did she know when she bought it?_ he can’t help but wonder.

Allison stands up and moves into the spray of water, a content smile on her face. She throws her head back and lets the water rush over her.

Chris almost rips his zipper off with how fast he gets his dick out. He can’t keep it in any longer, it’s either touch himself or explode. He almost groans in relieve as he finally closes a hand around himself. He keeps his eyes on his littler girl as she washes herself, committing every curve, every inch of soft skin to his memory. He imagines it’s his hands that soap her up, sliding of her tits, tweaking the nipples on his way down to her stomach. His hands on the soft curve of her hips and ass, making sure to wash between her legs and ass cheeks so she’s all ready to be fucked.

Just like she asked.

Too late he remembers that he’s standing up, with nothing to catch his come but the wall in front of him. It splatters against the light blue wallpaper, an unmissable stain of translucent white. He panics, but then thinks: _she did ask for it, didn_ _’t she?_

 

4.

Chris can’t wait. He’s been thinking about Allison masturbating in the shower all day, asking for her daddy, and he’s been half-hard for hours. So he doesn’t wait. He waits until Victoria is asleep and sneaks out of the room, across the hall, and into their daughter’s room. The chair is waiting for him in the corner, so inviting.

He sits down and leans back, pulling his shirt up and his boxers down. It doesn’t take long to get fully hard, just a few tugs and a look at Allison’s face.

He decides to take it slow, to really enjoy it. He keeps looking at Allison, imagining what’s under those covers. Though he doesn’t really have to imagine anymore. He’s seen her, all of her. He knows how her nipples perk up, the exact shape and size of the hair between her legs. He knows what she looks like when she’s fucking herself, the sounds she makes. He knows what she looks like when she comes.

He moans and relaxes further into the chair.

‘Daddy.’

This time he knows he’s not imagining it. Allison’s eyes shine in the low light of the room. Before Chris can do anything, Allison has kicked off her blankets. She’s naked, one hand already between her legs, rubbing herself. There’s no purple dildo this time. It’s just her hands.

‘Allison,’ he can’t help but moan back.

He grips his dick tighter. Screw taking it slow.

Allison’s pussy is so wet, he can hear it squelching as she moves her fingers inside of her.

‘Do you want to see?’ Allison asks breathily.

Chris nods, unable to speak.

Allison turns so she’s laying across the bed, her feet on the mattress, legs spread wide and knees falling open. Chris can’t see much in the low light and with Allison’s hands working herself, but he knows. He can smell her wetness, and he licks his lips, his mouth watering. He moves his hand faster on his cock, twisting his hand at the top. He massages his balls, then changes it up and pinches his nipples. Anything to get him to come faster.

Allison comes first, moaning and bowing off the bed, legs shaking a little, chanting, ‘Daddy, daddy, daddy.’

Chris comes without any words, without barely a sound. He sees stars as the pleasure washes over him. When he comes to, Allison has propped herself up to look at him, one hand still lazily moving between her legs. He wants to turn on the light, wants to see her pussy glistening with her come. She slips one finger inside herself, then pops into her mouth, her eyes locked on his as she sucks it, hollowing her cheeks.

Her giggle chases him as he hightails it out of the room.

 

5.

It takes more than a week for Chris to pick up the courage to visit Allison again. He’d half made up his mind to end it. He would cherish the memories that he has, but make no more. But then he thought: _we both want it, so why not?_ He knows there are tons of reasons why not, but none of them are as convincing as the fact that he wants Allison and that Allison wants him.

It’s later than usual when he takes his customary seat. Allison is asleep, he’s sure of it. Not just because of the hour, but by how she laying there, on her stomach, face completely relaxed. The sheets are halfway down her waist and she’s not wearing any top. She’s probably not wearing any bottoms either. She’d probably been waiting for him. The thought is both endearing and a turn on.

On impulse, Chris decides to pull the chair closer to the bed. He carefully pulls the sheets down a little further until Allison’s ass is exposed. She’s so perfect.

He lets his mind wander as he jerks off next to his daughter, replaying the scene in the shower and the last time he’d come here. He can hardly wait to really fuck her.

The thought takes his breath away. Is that where this is really going? Is he going to fuck her?

He’s dreamt about it for years, imagined that tight, wet heat between her legs. Her tits bouncing as she rides him. Her mouth around his dick. Her lying covered in his come, blissed out, after he’s fucked every hole.

He wants it more than anything.

He’s close. So close.

And so is Allison.

He stands up and jerks himself faster. Come splatters against his daughter’s back and ass. He almost moves closer, almost position himself between her legs to ride out the high in her pussy. She probably wouldn’t mind, but instead he tucks himself back in. He carefully puts the chair back in it’s corner, then turns back to his daughter. He pulls up the blanket to cover her, to make sure she doesn’t get cold, and presses a kiss into her hair.

‘Sweet dreams, sweetheart,’ he whispers.

 

+1.

Chris is hard before he’s halfway up the stairs. Victoria left a couple hours ago for a girls weekend with Kate. It’s going to be just him and Allison until Sunday evening. For two and a half days. Almost sixty hours.

He doesn’t bother knocking on Allison’s door, he walks in, revelling in the fact that he can leave the door open and the lights on. Allison looks up from her homework, a distracted look in her eyes at first, but then her face clears and she smiles.

‘You should probably finish that first,’ he says, nodding at the books on her desk.

Allison shrugs. ‘I have all weekend.’

‘Yes, we do,’ Chris agrees. He should be the responsible one, tell her that it’s work first and play later, but Allison’s smile widens and all his resolve crumbles. He walks over to her, turns her chair around and kneels before her. He has to do this right, make sure she has a good time or this might be the only time.

Allison’s breath hitches as he spreads her legs and pushes her skirt up. Her panties are white with little pink flowers and a little frill at the edges. He pulls her closer to him and closes his mouth over her panties, where he imagines her sweet spot is hidden underneath. Her hands instantly fly to his hair, tugging him closer.

‘Oh my god…’

Chris hums and sucks harder, wetting the panties until they’re translucent and Allison is breathing heavy. He pulls back and looks up at her. Her cheeks are stained pink, and her bottom lip is red and swollen from her biting into it. He keeps his eyes on hers as he pulls her panties off. Then he dives back in. Allison tastes amazing, so much better than Victoria. He licks and sucks, and Allison’s legs start shaking. He smiles against her wet cunt, then closes his mouth on her clit. Allison screams her release, and falls limp in her chair. He drags his tongue over her cunt a couple more times, enjoying the soft mewls of protest dragged out of her, then pulls back.

Allison looks debauched. Her hair is a mess, her cheeks and lips red, her eyes unfocused, and when he looks further down he can see that her shirt is rucked up, one tit half spilling out of her bra where she’d been touching it. The insides of her thighs are red with beard burn and her pussy is shiny from his spit and her own slick. His cock strains against his jeans when he sees what he did to his little girl.

He stands up, gently lifts her out of the chair, and carries her to the bed. She’s come back to herself a little, because the moment he lays her down, she starts pulling at his clothes.

‘Get them off, please,’ she whines.

‘Patience, little girl,’ he hums, leaning over her, ‘Patience.’

He leans down and presses their mouths together. Licking at the seam of his daughter’s lips, he is easily granted access. She’s warm and pliant beneath him, and he feels dizzy with the possibilities. He has no idea what he should do next.

Allison seems to know. His little girl is so smart. Giving up on getting his clothes off, she fumbles open his jeans, and pushes them and his boxers down just enough to pull out is cock. Before he can position himself, Allison has already tilted her hips up and pushed him inside of her.

‘Fuck me,’ she groans. ‘I need it. I need you to fuck me.’

‘I will. I will.’

He plants his knees and elbows into the mattress as Allison wraps her legs around his waist. He buries his cock inside of her as he buries his head in her neck.

‘Oh my god,’ Allison whispers.

‘You’re so fucking wet,’ Chris groans at the same time.

‘For you, daddy. All for you.’

He pulls back, then pushes back into her, savouring the soft gasp his daughter breathes into his ear. He does it again and again, storing every sensation in his mind, burning it into his memories so he’ll never forget a single second. The way her pussy welcomed his cock so readily, so warm and wet. The way she feels under him, so much smaller, almost fragile, and so perfect. The sweet smell of her shampoo. The heat of her breath ghosting across his skin. The moans and mewls whispered into his ear. He accepts all these little gifts his little girl gives him.

‘Do you want me to go faster?’ he whispers, not surprised at how rough his voice is.

Allison nods as she clings tighter to him.

This time when he pushes back in, it’s not slow and careful. He uses all his power to drive his hips forward, impaling his daughter on his cock. Allison throws back her head and screams.

‘Like that?’ he asks.

‘Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.’

He drives himself into her until she can no longer talk, until she’s screaming with pleasure and her pussy throbs around him as she comes. And he doesn’t stop, he keeps going. He’s aching, his body protesting at the force of the movements, but he can’t stop. He can’t stop. He needs… Fuck. He needs to come. He’s going to. He’s going to spill his come inside his little girl. He’s making her his.

‘I’m gonna give you my come,’ he groans as he feels his balls draw up tight. ‘Every drop. And you’re gonna take it, sweetheart.’

‘Yes,’ Allison whispers.

He stills inside her, shuddering, screaming into her neck. She tightens her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into her as tight as she can. When the wave has crested, he starts moving his hips again in the slow, easy thrusts, and catches his breath. He pulls back a little, and still moving his softening cock in and out of her, he covers his daughters face with kisses until she’s laughing.

‘Stop it,’ she giggles. ‘Oh my god, stop it! Your beard tickles!’

He stops and looks down at her. ‘You’re so beautiful,’ he says, smiling.

‘So are you.’ She places hand against his cheek and pulls him down into a kiss. It’s sweeter than their first kiss, softer.

He hates having to break it, but they have no choice. He pulls back, and pulls his cock out of her. Mesmerized he watches a drop of _his_ come leak out of her. When he looks back up at her face, Allison’s pouting. He waddles to the bathroom to clean off his dick, and grabs a washcloth for his little girl. She’s still lying on the bed the way he left her: a complete and utter mess.

He cleans her up, then slowly undresses her, taking his time. He starts with her skirt, unzipping it and then carefully pulling it down her legs. She’s still wearing her knee-high socks, and for a moment he thinks of taking them off, but then thinks better of it. When the skirt is off, he drags his hands over the soft skin of her legs, not missing an inch.

‘So perfect,’ he whispers.

Her t-shirt is quickly pulled over her head, and then he moves his hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. His dick twitches as the cups fall away, revealing small tits, with hard, pink nipples. He latches on immediately. His hand covering the other tit. He ignores Allison’s protests of oversensitivity, and keeps sucking and licking and squeezing. When he’s done with one tit, he moves to the other, giving it the same ministrations until the skin is just as red and swollen as on the other side.

He sits back on his haunches. Allison’s hair is fanned out across the pillows. She’s completely open to him, her legs, her arms, her eyes, her mouth. Her mouth, neck, pussy, and tits are red from his touches and kisses.

‘I could do whatever I want with you,’ he says.

‘Yes,’ Allison agrees.

Chris smiles. He moves off the bed to removes own clothes, then situates himself again between his daughters legs. He brushes the hair off her face.

‘I’ve dreamed of this for so long,’ he tells her.

‘Me too.’ She reaches her arms out to him and he lets himself be taken in. His cock slips into her cunt as easily as the first time. ‘Show me what you dreamed off.’

He pulls out of her, moves up the bed until his cock is pressed against her lips, and shows her.


End file.
